CAMINO A LA GRANDEZA
by Comunidad Digimon LA
Summary: Fic participante del CONCURSO CUENTAMOS TU DIGIHISTORIA Aquí está narrado el nacimiento de uno de los "Royal Knights".* PARA APOYAR A ESTE FIC DÉJALE UN REVIEW, TAMBIÉN PUEDES MARCARLO COMO TU FAVORITO O FOLLOWS


" _Los personajes de Digimon son propiedad de Toei Animation, solo la trama de esta historia es mía. Escrito por fans y para fans, sin fines de lucro."_

 _ **Fic participante del CONCURSO CUENTAMOS TU DIGIHISTORIA**_

 _Esta es una historia complementaria de al Fic principal "Digimon Legend of the Chosen" (Publicada en Wattpad). Aquí está narrado el nacimiento de uno de los "Royal Knights"._

 **¡Camino hacia la grandeza!**

 **Autor: RyutaKun**

En el Digital World, un UlforceV-dramon observa desde decenas de metros a un V-mon junto con un joven humano que aparecen en un lugar de la montaña más grande de ese mundo a través de un teletransportador. Dicha montaña, llamada "Montaña Shin", alcanza aproximadamente unos 15 Km de altura. En ese instante, UlforceVeedramon comienza recordar un acontecimiento sucedido en la cima del lugar:

En el pie de la montaña "Shin" se encuentran 5 pequeños Digimon, quienes son parte de los elegidos para formar el grupo de guerreros que protegerán el Digital World: "Los Royal Knights". Aquellos Digimon son un Kudamon (2006 Anime Version), un Dracomon que tiene su cuerno izquierdo cortado, un Guilmon y 2 V-mon. Un V-mon más alto que el otro de personalidad seria y el otro más pequeño con una personalidad alegre.

-Vaya, que gigantesca montaña- dice sorprendido Kudamon. La cima de aquella montaña no se puede ver, lo único que se logra observar que a gran altura la montaña toca las nubes, además, partes separadas de la montaña se conectan con largos puentes.

-¡Bien!, debemos subir esa montaña sin evolucionar. Como nos dijo el Maestro Imperialdramon Modo Paladín, para así fortalecer nuestros cuerpos- dice seriamente el V-mon más alto.

-¡Genial! ¡Sera una gran aventura! ¡¿No es así Dracomon?!- exclama entusiasmado el V-mon más pequeño.

-¡Sera la mejor de todas!- responde Dracomon alegremente. Luego el V-mon más alto toma el cuello del V-mon más pequeño con su mano derecha y comienza ahorcarlo.

-¡No estamos para juegos!, esta es una misión importante ¡¿Entendiste?!- exclama enfadado el V-mon más alto, quien tras hablar, suelta al pequeño V-mon y este le responde:

-Ya entendí, "Aniki"...

Los 5 Digimon comienzan a subir la gigantesca montaña, pasan varias horas y en un pequeño lugar de la montaña toman un descanso. En aquel sitio los 5 se alimentan mientras están divididos en dos grupos, por un lado, Aniki, Kudamon y Guilmon, y por el otro lado solo está Dracomon y V-mon.

-No te sientas mal por cómo te trata tu hermano, al menos aún lo tienes a tu lado- le dice Dracomon a V-mon.

-Ya lo sé, no me importa, sé que es un Digimon bueno- responde V-mon.

Dracomon da un suspiro y comenta tristemente:

-Me gustaría que mi hermano gemelo no fuera un Digimon malvado y este aquí conmigo… lo único que hace es destruir pequeñas aldeas.

-Tranquilo Dracomon, no estás solo, estamos todos juntos apoyándonos mutuamente- le dice V-mon colocando su mano derecha sobre el hombro de Dracomon.

-¡Hey, ustedes! ¡Prepárense! Vamos a seguir con esta misión. No enviaron para conseguir el tesoro que se ubica en la cima de esta montaña- exclama Aniki hacia V-mon y Dracomon.

-¿Crees que puedes con esta misión V-mon?- le pregunta Guilmon a el V-mon menor.

-Quizás los dices porque él no puede evolucionar- comenta Kudamon y luego él se ríe junto con Guilmon.

-Ellos tienen razón, además, eres el más débil de los 5- dice seriamente el Aniki.

El V-mon más pequeño se deprime un poco. Más tarde los 5 Digimon continúan su camino subiendo por la gigantesca montaña. En el camino, el pequeño V-mon se atrás de los demás.

-¡No te quedes atrás!- exclama Aniki a su hermano menor, quien ya no puede seguir el ritmo de los demás. Aniki camina hacia su hermano menor y le da un puñetazo en el rostro.

-¡Vamos! ¡No dejes de avanzar! ¡Nunca debes separarte del grupo!- le grita Aniki a V-mon, quien se levanta respondiéndole:

-¡Si Aniki! ¡No me quedaré atrás!

Pasan 2 días y los 5 Digimon llegan a la cima de día. En aquella cima hay un poco de vegetación y varios pilares.

-Bien, llegamos, ¡Por fin llegamos!- grita alegremente Guilmon mientras que el V-mon pequeño y Dracomon saltan de alegría.

Kudamon se sorprende al ver que a un extremo de la montaña, hay un objeto sobre un pilar, tal objeto es el DigiMental de los Milagros. Tras verlo, Kudamon les avisa a los demás:

-¡Chicos! ¡El tesoro que debemos tener ese que está ahí! ¡El DigiMental de los Milagros!

-Entonces, ese es el objeto que debemos obtener. Nuestro Maestro nos dijo que uno de nosotros será el elegido para tener el poder de ese DigiMental- comenta Guilmon.

-Bien, debemos saber quién es el elegido- Comenta el Aniki mientras que su hermano con Dracomon siguen saltando alegremente. Luego Aniki va donde su hermano y lo golpea en el estómago con su puño derecho.

-¡Debes guardar silencio! ¡Un enemigo podría aparecer!- exclama enfadado Aniki a su hermano.

Los 5 Digimon avanzan lentamente hacia el DigiMental pero se detienen a oír una voz:

-Así que ustedes son los Digimon que envió ese tal Imperialdramon. Que lástima que su camino llegue hasta aquí, después de tanto esfuerzo por subir esta montaña- dice el Digimon que está detrás de un pilar cerca del DigiMental. Tal Digimon sale del pilar y camina hasta quedar más o menos a 10 metros de distancia entre los 5 Digimon y el DigiMental. Este Digimon es Lucemon Falldown Mode.

-¡Mierda! ¡Él es uno de los Digimon malvados que nos mencionó el Maestro Imperialdramon!- exclama Aniki mientras se prepara para pelear.

-¡Rápido! ¡Evolucionemos para combatir contra él!- dice rápidamente Guilmon mientras los demás se preparan para pelear, pero Aniki inmediatamente se acerca su hermano dándole un rodillazo en el estomago y luego lo lanza lejos.

-¡Quédate lejos! ¡Eres muy débil para enfrentar a este Digimon!-

Los 4 Digimon evolucionan a su nivel de Adult envolviéndose en una esfera digital; Reppamon, Coredramon (Blue), Growmon y el V-mon mayor a V-dramon. Tras evolucionar, Lucemon se eleva y comienza a sonreír macabramente.

-¡Los hare pedazos a todos!

V-dramon y Growmon atacan a Lucemon a usando "V-Breath Arrow" y "Exhaust Flame" respectivamente, mientras que Reppamon junto con Coredramon vuelan y atacan a Lucemon con "Shinkuu Kamaitachi" y "Blue Flare Breath". Lucemon rápidamente se cubre con sus brazos y recibe los 4 ataque.

-¡Lo derrotaron!- grita alegremente V-mon. Pero al desaparecer el humo, se ve a Lucemon sin ningún rasguño.

-Tengo que admitirlo, ustedes no son Digimon normales, son extremadamente fuertes comparados con los de su mismo tipo pero… ¡Aun así no me podrán ganar!- dice Lucemon.

-¡Es increíble! ¡No ha recibido ningún daño!- exclama Coredramon totalmente asustado. Luego, rápidamente Lucemon le da un fuerte puñetazo a Coredramon con su mano derecha y en seguida le da una patada con su pierna derecha a Reppamon, logrando que caigan al suelo. Mientras ellos caen, Lucemon rápidamente vuela hacia Growmon dándole un rodillazo en el estómago con su pierna derecha.

-¡No dejare que te salgas con la tuya!- grita V-dramon usando su ataque "Hammer Punch" sobre Lucemon, pero este no le hace efecto alguno.

-¡No puede ser!- dijo V-dramon totalmente impactado por lo sucedido. Luego Lucemon toma el cuello de V-dramon con sus dos manos y comienza ahorcarlo mientras se ríe macabramente.

-¡Hahahaha! ¡Me encanta ver como sufren los demás!... ¡Antes de morir!- exclama Lucemon mientras continua ahorcando a su oponente.

-¡Deja en paz mi hermano!- grita V-mon mientras avanza hacia Lucemon. Al llegar salta y usa su ataque V-mon Punch en el rostro de su enemigo pero no logra hacerle ningún daño.

-Eres patético, eres un Digimon muy débil pero…- Lucemon suelta a V-dramon y toma a V-mon de su cuello con su mano izquierda y lo levanta.

-… ¡No te perdonare por haber tocado mi rostro!- le dice enfadado Lucemon a V-mon.

Lucemon se eleva aún más, extiende su mano derecha apuntando a los 4 Digimon que se encuentran tirados en el suelo.

-¡Primero veras a tus amigos morir!- grita Lucemon mientras que de su mano genera una esfera de energía.

-¡Dead or Alive!- grito Lucemon al lanzar una esfera de luz a sus oponentes pero ellos se levantan rápidamente.

-¡No nos dejares vencer fácilmente!- dice enfadado Growmon mientras se prepara para contraatacar.

-¡Reppamon! ¡Ve y rescata V-mon!- dice V-dramon. Luego él junto con Growmon y Coredramon, contraatacan el ataque de Lucemon usando las técnicas "V-Breath Arrow", "Exhaust Flame" y "Blue Flare Breath" respectivamente mientras que Reppamon vuela hacia el enemigo y usa su ataque "Kurukuru Rekkuzan", girando rápidamente hacia el brazo izquierdo de su enemigo, pero este se da cuenta y suelta a V-mon para evitar el ataque. Mientras que los otros 3 Digimon no pueden contrarrestar el ataque de Lucemon y son atrapados por la esfera de luz.

-¡No serán los únicos que sufrirán!- grita Lucemon, luego lanza una esfera de energía oscura de su mano izquierda a Reppamon con V-mon, que los arrastra hasta donde están los demás y los 5 Digimon son consumidos por el ataque de Lucemon. Dentro de tal ataque, los Digimon comienzan a gritar desesperadamente por el dolor.

-¡Hahahahaha! ¡Sufran mis queridos enemigos! ¡Sientan como este ataque les tortura el alma!- grita Lucemon mientras sigue riéndose macabramente.

Tras el ataque, los 5 Digimon quedan completamente heridos y apenas pueden mantenerse de pie, luego V-dramon totalmente enfadado se acerca a V-mon.

-¡¿Vez lo que pasa por entrometerte?! ¡Te dije claramente que no te enfrentes a este Digimon!- exclama enfurecido V-dramon, quien luego golpea con el torso de su mano derecha el rostro de V-mon.

-Lo siento, solo quería ayudar- responde tristemente V-mon.

-¡Eres una deshonra para nosotros! ¡¿No sé porque te eligió Imperialdramon?! ¡Eres un Digimon completamente débil y bueno para nada!- le grita V-dramon a su hermano mientras lo apunta con su dedo índice de su mano derecha -¡Ahora no estorbes!- exclama el Digimon.

-¡Ha! Creo que debí haber usado más poder en ese ataque, así hubieran muerto, pero… ¡Me encanta verlos sufrir!- dice Lucemon mientras baja al suelo.

-No puedo quedarme parado como si nada… lo siento Aniki, tambien debo pelear- piensa V-mon mientras se levanta. Luego él corre hacia Lucemon y usa su ataque V-mon Head.

-¡No seas estúpido!- grita V-dramon, mientras que V-mon ataca a Lucemon, pero este lo detiene utilizando el dedo índice de su mano izquierda e inmediatamente lo toma con toda su mano. Luego Lucemon le susurra a V-mon:

-Realmente me das lastima. Tus demás compañeros son más fuertes de lo normal pero tú… tú solo eres un Digimon débil y común y corriente-

Luego Lucemon le da un rodillazo con su pierna derecha en el estómago de su oponente y lo lanza hacia un pilar.

-¡Que estúpido es V-mon! ¡Intentando atacar a un oponente que ni le llega a los talones!- exclama Growmon.

-¡Ahora les toca a ustedes 4!... ¡Paradise Lost!- grita Lucemon e inmediatamente ataca a los 4 Digimon con una serie de puñetazos a una extrema velocidad. Luego decide darle una patada levantadora a V-dramon, enviándolo al cielo. En seguida Lucemon vuela y lo toma haciendo que caiga e impacte fuertemente el suelo. Debido al impacto y el gran daño recibido, V-dramon vuelve a ser V-mon.

-¡No! ¡V-mon!- grita Reppamon mientras que el V-mon menor al ver la situación se levanta y corre hacia su hermano, mientras que Lucemon se eleva nuevamente y observa a sus oponentes.

-¡No permitiremos que nos derrotes Lucemon!- grita Coredramon mientras vuela hacia Lucemon junto con Reppamon.

Mientras tanto, el V-mon pequeño llega donde su hermano y lo sube a su espalda, llevándolo a un lugar más seguro, alejado del área de combate.

-¿Qué haces… estúpido?- piensa el Aniki, ya que no puede mover su cuerpo y solo puede observar lo que sucede con sus ojos semi cerrados. Mientras tanto Lucemon usa de nuevo su ataque Paradise Lost y ataca velozmente o los 3 Digimon que siguen combatiendo, pero sin enviar a ninguno por los aires.

-¿Quieren sufrir más? Porque yo lo estoy disfrutando ¡Hahahaha!- les exclama Lucemon sus oponentes. Mientras tanto el V-mon menor deja a su hermano mayor en un lugar seguro, sentado y apoyado en una roca. Luego el V-mon se va caminando, pero se detiene al escuchar la débil voz de su hermano:

-No vayas…idiota…- le dice. Tras escuchar, el V-mon menor vuelve al lado de su hermano, mientras que Lucemon vuelve a usar Paradise Lost logrando que sus oponentes pierdan su evolución.

En aquel lugar, donde se encuentran los hermanos, el V-mon más pequeño comienza hablarle a Aniki:

-Aniki… pese a todos los golpes que recibo de tu parte y todas esas cosas que me dices… Sé que lo haces para protegerme, lo haces porque te preocupes por mí…-

Tras al decir esto, Aniki abre completamente sus ojos y sigue escuchando con más atención.

-A pesar de lo malo que eres conmigo, sé que tienes un corazón bondadoso, porque eres un gran Digimon… eres un gran hermano, eres MI hermano mayor…- dice el pequeño V-mon tomando el hombro derecho de su hermano con su mano derecha mientras le caen lagrimas.

-No sé porque siento que esta será la última vez que hable contigo pero… aprovecho de decirte que te aprecio mucho y todo este tiempo he disfrutado de tu compañía, he aprendido mucho de ti… agradezco tener a alguien en que pueda confiar mi vida- dice felizmente y llorando el pequeño V-mon.

-Sabes… a pesar de todos esos golpes, de los mal que me tratas… yo me levanto y continuo hacia delante. ¿Y sabes por qué?… Porque algún día quiero ser como tú- agrega el pequeño V-mon y su hermano mayor comienza a llorar. Luego el V-mon empieza a caminar hacia el campo de batalla.

-Aniki… intentaré tomar el DigiMental y se los lanzaré para que lo usen y puedan ganar esta batalla… así al menos serviré de algo ¿No?- dice V-mon sonriendo con lágrimas.

Mientras tanto en el área de combate. Lucemon se encuentra flotando sobre sus rivales.

-Creo que ya no pueden pelear. Mejor los elimino a todos de una vez- dice Lucemon, pero luego aparece el V-mon pequeño corriendo hacia el DigiMental que está a un extremo de la cima.

-¡Va a coger el DigiMental!, ¡Te ayudare amigo!- exclama Dracomon. Mientras tanto el Aniki comienza arrastrarse con todas sus fuerzas hacia donde están los demás.

-¡No dejaré que obtengan el DigiMen…!- grita Lucemon pero antes de terminar de hablar, recibe el ataque "FireBall" de Guilmon en su rostro.

-¡Tu maldito bastardo!- exclama enfadado Lucemon hacia a Guilmon mientras que V-mon y Dracomon corren hacia el DigiMental y Aniki sigue arrastrándose hacia el campo de batalla.

-¡No desperdiciare este momento!- exclama Kudamon, quien salta muy alto quedando en frente Lucemon y usa su técnica "Zekkou Shou", logrando que Lucemon quede cegado por unos segundos.

-¡Rápido! ¡Tomen el DigiMental!- grita Guilmon mientras que Aniki llega al lugar.

-¡Hahahahaha! ¡Estaré cegado, pero aun puedo escuchar los pasos de esos dos Digimon corriendo!- exclama Lucemon y con sus dos manos crea dos esferas de energía, una de luz en la derecha y otra de oscuridad en la izquierda. Mientras tanto Dracomon decide volar pero inmediatamente V-mon toma la cola de su amigo y lo lanza hacia donde están los demás con todas sus fuerzas.

-¡V-mon!- grita Dracomon al ser lanzado. Luego V-mon llega donde está el DigiMental, lo toma pero, al intentar lanzarlo recibe el ataque "Dead or Alive" de Lucemon con las dos esferas juntas al mismo tiempo, provocando una gran explosión. En ese momento de la explosión todos quedan en silencio e impactados a ver lo que sucede. Durante ese lapso de tiempo, Aniki grita por un momento "¡Hermano!".

Después de que desaparece el humo generado por la explosión, se logra ver como tal ataque destruyó todo el extremo de la cima sin dejar ningún rastro.

-¡Hahá! ¡El primero en caer!- dice Lucemon, quien ya perdió el efecto de la ceguera.

-¡Aaaaahhhhh! ¡Hermano!- grita llorando el V-mon mayor.

-¡V-mon!- gritaron los demás, mientras tanto Lucemon baja al suelo.

-¡Ha! Al menos elimine al estorbo. Ese Digimon no servía para nada- dice Lucemon con tono burlesco. Tras hablar, el V-mon mayor comienza a enfadarse.

-¡Vengare la muerte de mi amigo!- grita Dracomon llorando, quien luego ataca usando "Baby Breath" contra su Lucemon, pero este avanza hacia Dracomon, recibiendo e ignorando el ataque se su oponente, sin ser dañado. Luego, Dracomon vuela y ataca usando "Tail Smash" pero Lucemon le da un puñetazo con su mano derecha y sigue avanzando.

-Eres igual de patético que ese V-mon ¿No sé para qué gasté tanta energía en una porquería de Digimon? ¡Pero me alegra que haya desaparecido por fin!- dice Lucemon preparándose para darle un poderoso puñetazo a Dracomon con su mano derecha mientras que el V-mon se enfurece.

-No permitiré que hables así de él. ¡No dejaré que te sigas burlándote de él! ¡El es mi hermano!- grita furioso V-mon e inmediatamente en la iris de sus ojos se crea llama de fuego. Luego hay un momento de silencio en donde Lucemon está a punto de golpear a Dracomon pero otro poderoso puñetazo choca con el suyo. El Digimon que ejerció tal ataque era V-mon, quien está completamente furioso con sus ojos en llamas.

-¡No puede ser! ¡Tu ni siquiera puedes moverte!- dice sorprendido Lucemon e inmediatamente los 2 Digimon separan sus puños.

-¡Te derrotaré pase lo que pase Lucemon! ¡Y vengaré la muerte de mi hermano quien se sacrificó por nosotros!- grita V-mon enfurecido e inmediatamente los demás Digimon se levantan.

-¡Yo tambien lucharé! ¡La muerte de mi amigo no será en vano!- exclama Dracomon.

-¡No permitiremos que sigas saliéndote con la tuya!- exclama también Guilmon.

-¡Nosotros uniremos nuestras fuerzas y te ganaremos Lucemon!- agrega Kudamon. Luego los 4 Digimon comienzan a elevar su poder y sus cuerpos quedan iluminados.

-¡Ahora las cosas cambiaran Lucemon!- exclama V-mon y rápidamente los 4 Digimon atacan a Lucemon. V-mon usa "V-mon Punch" y Guilmon "Fire Rock Breaker" en el rostro del enemigo, luego Dracomon usa "Tail Smash" y Kudamon "Dangan Senpu" en estomago del enemigo, enviándolo lejos por los golpes recibidos.

-¡No puede ser! ¡¿Por qué sus ataques me hicieron daño ahora?!... ¡Hace un rato, con sus evoluciones no me hicieron ningún rasguño! Pero… ¡¿De dónde sacaron tanto poder?!- dice enfadado Lucemon tirado en el suelo, quien n seguida se levanta y enfurecido usa su ataque "Paradise Lost" contra los 4 Digimon, pero ellos se quedan en su lugar y al momento en que Lucemon los ataca con tal técnica, ellos se defiende de la serie de puñetazos usando sus brazos, piernas y colas para contra restar todos los golpes. Luego, tras la series de golpes, V-mon salta y usa "V-mon Head" en el rostro de Lucemon e inmediatamente este se eleva al cielo tras el golpe recibido.

-¡No puedo permitirlo! ¡No puedo dejar que Digimon tan débiles me derroten!- grita Lucemon totalmente furioso y comienza a elevar totalmente su poder haciendo que tiemble en la cima de la montaña.

-¡Vaya! ¡Qué enorme poder tiene!- exclama asustado Dracomon mientras que Lucemon comienza a tener un aura negra.

-¡Ahora sentirán el infierno mismo dentro de sus almas!- exclama Lucemon seriamente hacia los 4 Digimon e inmediatamente a una extrema velocidad vuela hacia Kudamon y le corta su cola con su mano derecha.

-¡Kudamon!- grita Guilmon pero rápidamente Lucemon llega donde está el, y rápidamente le da un rodillazo rompiéndole las costillas. Tras el golpe, Guilmon cae boca abajo y Lucemon lo pisa fuertemente rompiéndole la columna.

-¡Maldito!- exclama Dracomon mientras vuela hacia Lucemon, pero este velozmente le da un fuerte puñetazo en el estomago con su mano derecha, enviándolo lejos. Luego avanza hacia Dracomon tomándole las alas y se las arranca, logrando que el Digimon caiga coba abajo. Tras lo sucedido, Lucemon toma la cola del rival con sus dos manos y se la arranca del cuerpo, haciendo que Dracomon grite fuertemente por el dolor.

-¡Tu! ¡Miserable!- grita V-mon enfurecido. Luego él y Lucemon dan un puñetazo con sus manos derechas. Al momento de chocar los dos puños, el impacto ocasionado hace que el brazo de V-mon se rompa e inmediatamente Lucemon con su pierna derecha le da un golpe con su talón a la rodilla de la pierna izquierda de V-mon, logrando que se rompa también.

-¡Aaaarrrrgggg! ¡Maldito monstruo!- grita V-mon mientras cae al suelo sin poder mover su brazo derecho ni su pierna izquierda.

Lucemon se eleva bastante y de sus manos crea dos esferas de energía un poco más grande que de costumbre.

-¡Les dije que sentirán el infierno mismo!- exclama Lucemon a los 4 Digimon que están tirados en el suelo.

-Hermano… no pude vengar tu muerte pero… al menos te volveré a ver… en el mas allá- piensa V-mon, quien se encuentra tirado en el suelo boca abajo junto con los otros 3 Digimon.

-¡Mueran!- grita Lucemon con una mirada macabra, lanzando su ataque "Dead or Alive" con las dos esferas juntas al mismo tiempo. Mientras el ataque avanza hacia los 4 Digimon, ellos cierran sus ojos y por un breve momento se genera un destello en donde V-mon abre sus ojos y ve la silueta de un Digimon desconocido. Tal Digimon extiende sus brazos y sus piernas generando un poderoso ataque que choca con el de Lucemon generando una gran explosión en el aire.

Los demás Digimon abren sus ojos tras escuchar la explosión y quedan completamente sorprendidos e impactados al ver al Digimon que los salvó. Este Digimon emite un gran resplandor dorado y al deshacerlo se ve que el Digimon es Magnamon. Y en una especie de sub-dimensión aparece una pantalla holográfica más.

-¿Estás bien, Aniki?- dice Magnamon a su hermano, quién se queda sorprendido.

-¡No, no puede ser! ¡Estás vivo!- dice V-mon sorprendido mientras le caen lagrimas de la emoción.

-¡Amigo, estás vivo!- grita felizmente Dracomon mientras llora.

-¡No puede ser! ¡Es imposible que hayas podido usar el DigiMental! ... ¡Todos los Digimon asesinados por mí que han venido a este lugar no han podido usar el DigiMental!- exclama Lucemon totalmente sorprendido.

-Te lo explicare…- dice Magnamon mientras recuerda lo que va a relatar:

-Cuando recibí tu ataque logré resistirlo. Luego iba cayendo debido a la explosión, incluso ya estaba a punto de morir por tal ataque, ya no me quedaba tiempo pero… el DigiMental comenzó a brillar mientras caía, y le pedí un deseo en ese momento:

 _-Por favor DigiMental, sea como sea protege y salva a mi hermano con los demás… no me importa que pase conmigo, solo quiero que ellos vivan… por favor DigiMental… ayúdalos…-_ dice V-mon mientras cae y llora.

-El DigiMental comenzó a brillar intensamente, tal resplandor que emitió me consumió. Luego, en un fondo totalmente en blanco me hallaba parado en frente del DigiMental, lo toque y luego evolucioné- dice Magnamon mientras su hermano lo mira sorprendido y orgulloso.

-Él no eligió el DigiMental… el Digimental lo escogió a él- piensa Aniki.

-¡Lo que dices son puras patrañas!, ¡Este lugar será tu tumba Magnamon! ¡Te mataré y el poder del DigiMental será mío!- grita enfadado Lucemon. Luego usa su ataque "Paradise Lost" contra Magnamon, quien esquiva todos los puñetazos de su enemigo. Después de una serie más de puñetazos, Lucemon logra darle un golpe y luego se detiene.

-Tiene una gran velocidad pero… conociendo a mi hermano, el no sabe pelear bien, ni menos un combate en donde este solo- piensa V-mon.

-¡Paradise Lost!- grita Lucemon.

-¡Magnamon! ¡No solo lo esquives, tambien intenta contraatacarlo!- grita rápidamente V-mon.

-¡Entendido Aniki!, ¡Magnum Punch!- exclama Magnamon e inmediatamente vuela hacia Lucemon y los dos Digimon comienzan dar varios puñetazos a una gran velocidad. Los puñetazos de ambos Digimon chocan entre sí, generando ondas de poder que rompen partes del suelo. Después de un momento, Magnamon logra darle un puñetazo a Lucemon, enviándolo lejos por la potencia del golpe.

-¡Buen golpe Magnamon!- exclama Kudamon alegremente.

-¡Así se hace!- dice alegre Guilmon.

-¡Mierda!- exclama enfadado Lucemon, quien se encuentra tirado en el suelo.

-¡Magnamon! ¡Ahora lánzale un ataque!- grita V-mon.

-¡Si Aniki!, ¡Plasma Shoot!- responde Magnamon mientras lanza una esfera de plasma a Lucemon, causando una explosión, pero luego del impacto, sale Lucemon con varias heridas elevándose rápidamente e inmediatamente al alcanzar un poco de altura, extiende sus dos manos.

-¡Me las pagaras maldito gusano! ¡Dead or Alive!- grita enfurecido Lucemon, quien lanza su ataque hacia Magnamon.

-No puedo usar Extreme Jihad otra vez, perdería toda mi energía en tal ataque- piensa Magnamon.

-¡Magnamon! ¡¿Qué haces?! ¡Usa un ataque, rápido!- grita V-mon.

-¡O-ok!- dice Magnamon, quien usa Plasma Shoot pero es destruido por el ataque de Lucemon.

-¡Maldicion! ¡Si no detengo ese ataque, todos… todos van a morir!... No quiero, no quiero que nadie más sufra…- piensa Magnamon mientras ve a sus amigos que están totalmente heridos, luego el ataque de Lucemon se acerca.

-…Yo… ¡Yo!... ¡Yo no permitiré que nadie más salga herido!- grita Magnamon, quien decide caminar hacia la gran esfera lanzada por su enemigo. Luego Magnamon abre sus brazos y recibe el ataque de Lucemon, que una gigantesca explosión.

-¡V-mon!- gritan los 4 Digimon.

-¡Hahahaha! ¡No fue la gran cosa! ¡Mag-na-mon!- exclama Lucemon mientras se ríe malvadamente. Tras unos segundos deja de reírse y mira seriamente a V-mon diciéndole:

-¡Ahora te toca a ti, V-mon!-

-¡Oh no! ¡Ahora si va a llegar mi final!- piensa V-mon con sus ojos cerrados mientras que Lucemon se acerca rápidamente hacia él riéndose, pero, de repente se detiene al sentir un gran poder emergiendo del lugar donde ocurrió la explosión. De todo el humo levantado sale Magnamon emitiendo un brillo dorado en su cuerpo y con una mirada desafiante en sus ojos.

-¡No puede ser!- exclama sorprendido Lucemon.

Magnamon vuela a una extrema velocidad hacia Lucemon golpeándolo con su ataque "Magnum Kick" en el estómago con su pierna derecha e inmediatamente usa "Magnum Punch" para darle varios puñetazos a Lucemon con sus dos manos. Tras la serie de puñetazos, usa nuevamente "Magnum Kick" para darle una patada levantadora al rostro de su enemigo con su pierna derecha, enviándolo muy alto.

-¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué sus ojos me causan tanto miedo?!- piensa Lucemon mientras es enviado muy lejos por la patada de Magnamon.

-¡Ahora! ¡Dale el golpe final!- grita fuertemente V-mon e inmediatamente Magnamon se para en el suelo y comienza a elevar su poder, logrando que el suelo tiemble.

-¡Extreme Jihad!- grita Magnamon, pero Lucemon logra detenerse en el aire y extiende sus dos manos.

-¡No dejare que me ganes! ¡Dead or Alive!- grita el Digimon mientras crea una gigantesca esfera con sus dos manos.

Los dos grandes ataques chocan entre sí mientras que los dos Digimon mantienen dichos ataques para no perder, pero, Lucemon comienza a ganarle a Magnamon.

-¡No!... ¡Voy a perder!- dice Magnamon.

Magnamon aun con su ataque cierra los ojos pero luego escucha una voz:

-¡Tú no estás solo! ¡Aun nos tienes a nosotros!- exclama su hermano V-mon, quien está de pie apoyado en Dracomon, donde los dos colocan sus respectivas manos en la parte trasera de la pierna derecha de Magnamon para entregarle su energía.

-¡Nosotros estamos aquí para ayudarte!- dice Guilmon, quien está junto con Kudamon colocando sus manos en la parte trasera de la pierna izquierda de Magnamon.

-Amigos…- dice llorando Magnamon.

-¡Hermano, cuenta siempre con nosotros! ¡Ahora dale su merecido a ese desgraciado!- exclama V-mon.

Magnamon mueve su cabeza hacia afuera y hacia abajo, señalando un "Sí" y luego comienza aumentar su poder gracias a los demás y de golpe aumenta considerablemente el poder de su ataque, logrando destruir el de Lucemon e impacta al Digimon enemigo, provocando una gigantesca explosión.

Tras unos segundos después de la explosión, los 4 Digimon observan contentos a Magnamon.

-¡Lo lograste Magnamon! ¡Eres grandioso!- exclama felizmente Dracomon.

-No, no lo logre solo ¡Todos lo logramos!- dice Magnamon felizmente.

-Lo hiciste… hermano- piensa V-mon al cerrar sus ojos y desde su ojo derecho se logra ver el brillo de una lagrima.

Magnamon comienza usar lo que le queda del poder del DigiMental para restaurar los cuerpos de sus aliados y curar sus heridas.

Después de 3 días, los pequeños aspirantes a ser Royal Knights regresan a la sub-dimensión donde viven actualmente. Dos días después, al atardecer, en una pequeña colina que da una bella vista a un paisaje con muchas plantas y árboles. Se encuentran Kudamon, Guilmon y Dracomon junto con el V-mon menor, con quien se tienen que despedir ya que fue elegido para un entrenamiento especial.

-¡Te deseamos un buen viaje V-mon!- dice Kudamon mientras que Guilmon comenta:

-¡Nos has demostrado que tienes un gran poder en tu interior!

-¡Gracias chicos!- dice contento V-mon mientras Dracomon llora.

-¡No quiero que te vayas amigo! ¡¿Quién jugará conmigo ahora?!- exclama llorando Dracomon mientras abraza a V-mon.

-Tranquilo amigo, nos volveremos a ver ¡Y de seguro seremos los dos más fuertes! ¿No?- dice alegremente V-mon mientras Dracomon termina de abrazarlo.

-¡Sí! ¡Seremos los más fuertes!- responde felizmente Dracomon.

-¡Buenos tengo que irme! El Digimon que tiene que entrenarme me espera… a, y por cierto ¿No han visto a mi hermano mayor?- dice V-mon.

-Seguramente debe estar en otro lugar, esperando la llegada de DORUmon, quien ya habrá alcanzado el nivel Ultimate después de su misión- comenta Guilmon.

V-mon se despide y se va en dirección donde se encuentra su maestro. Al cabo de unos minutos, V-mon va caminando por un lugar lleno de arboles lineados que rodean tal camino, y en uno de ellos, más adelante se encontraba su hermano mayor apoyado de espalda en un árbol con los brazos cruzados y sus ojos cerrados pensando mientras se acerca su hermano menor al caminar. Luego Aniki comienza a recordar:

El V-mon más alto toma el cuello del V-mon más pequeño con su mano derecha y comienza ahorcarlo.

 _-¡No estamos para juegos!, esta es una misión importante ¡¿Entendiste?!-_

…-No te sientas mal por cómo te trata tu hermano, al menos aún lo tienes a tu lado- le dice Dracomon a V-mon.

-Ya lo sé, no me importa, sé que es un Digimon bueno- responde V-mon.

… _-¡No te quedes atrás!- exclama Aniki a su hermano menor, quien ya no puede seguir el ritmo de los demás. Aniki camina hacia su hermano menor y le da un puñetazo en el rostro._

 _-¡Vamos! ¡No dejes de avanzar! ¡Nunca debes separarte del grupo!- le grita Aniki a V-mon, quien se levanta respondiéndole:_

 _-¡Si Aniki! ¡No me quedaré atrás!_

… _-¡Eres una deshonra para nosotros! ¡¿No sé porque te eligió Imperialdramon?! ¡Eres un Digimon completamente débil y bueno para nada!- le grita V-dramon a su hermano mientras lo apunta con su dedo índice de su mano derecha -¡Ahora no estorbes!- exclama el Digimon._

V-mon sigue caminando y pasa por al lado de su hermano mayor, quien todavía recuerda más sucesos:

 _-Aniki… pese a todos los golpes que recibo de tu parte y todas esas cosas que me dices… Sé que lo haces para protegerme, lo haces porque te preocupes por mí…-_

 _Tras al decir esto, Aniki abre completamente sus ojos y sigue escuchando con más atención._

 _-A pesar de lo malo que eres conmigo, sé que tienes un corazón bondadoso, porque eres un gran Digimon… eres un gran hermano, eres MI hermano mayor…- dice el pequeño V-mon tomando el hombro derecho de su hermano con su mano derecha mientras le caen lágrimas._

 _-No sé porque siento que esta será la última vez que hable contigo pero… aprovecho de decirte que te aprecio mucho y todo este tiempo he disfrutado de tu compañía, he aprendido mucho de ti… agradezco tener a alguien en que pueda confiar mi vida- dice felizmente y llorando el pequeño V-mon._

 _-Sabes… a pesar de todos esos golpes, de los mal que me tratas… yo me levanto y continuo hacia delante. ¿Y sabes por qué?… Porque algún día quiero ser como tú- agrega el pequeño V-mon y su hermano mayor comienza a llorar. Luego el V-mon empieza a caminar hacia el campo de batalla._

Aniki camina hacia el medio del camino y le grita a su hermano, llamando su atención. Tras escuchar, el pequeño V-mon se da la vuelta y se acerca su hermano mayor.

-V-mon… dame un puñetazo en mi rostro.- dice Aniki mientras se apunta su cara.

-¿Por qué quieres que te haga eso?- pregunta V-mon.

-¡Solo hazlo o te golpearé yo primero!- responde molesto Aniki.

V-mon levanta su mano derecha empuñada para golpear a Aniki, pero este no puede y baja el brazo.

-No puedo, aún no es momento- dice V-mon.

-¿A qué te refieres con que no es el momento?- pregunta Aniki con su brazos cruzados.

-Tú me golpeas cada vez que cometo un error. Por eso, si quieres que te de un golpe, será el día en que yo deba corregirte ¿No?- dice V-mon a Aniki, quien sonríe orgullosamente al escuchar a su hermano menor y luego comienza a reírse como nunca lo había hecho en su vida.

-¡¿Que tú me corregirás?! ¡Hahahaha! ¡Estaré esperando ese día!- dice Aniki, quien coloca su mano derecha sobre la cabeza de su hermano.

-Has crecido hermano. ¡Ahora sé el más fuerte! ¡Ve!- exclama Aniki a V-mon, quien sonríe felizmente y se va corriendo. Luego detiene su marcha y se voltea hacia Aniki.

-¡Gracias Aniki! ¡Gracias por todo! ¡Hasta pronto!- grita llorando el pequeño V-mon y luego se marcha.

-Me das las gracias… y debería ser yo quien debiera dártelas…- piensa el V-mon mayor quien tambien se marcha por el lado opuesto con una feliz sonrisa.

En la actualidad, UlforceV-dramon sigue observando atentamente al V-mon acompañado del joven humano, quienes ahora están preparándose para luchar contra otro joven y su Monodramon mientras son observados por 7 jóvenes humanos y 10 pequeños Digimon. Después de observar unos segundos más, UlforceV-dramon piensa:

-Aún espero ese día… hermano-.


End file.
